


i'd give up forever to touch you (i know that you feel me somehow)

by getyourheadinthegame



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourheadinthegame/pseuds/getyourheadinthegame
Summary: in which sara gives up immortality for ava sharpe.(based off of iris by the goo goo dolls and the movie, "city of angels.")





	i'd give up forever to touch you (i know that you feel me somehow)

The offer was tempting, the power of immortality and glory, traded for the meaningless life of pain and suffering. The voice of Mallus echoing off the boundless walls of her mind, the horror-filled shrieks of the young girl, the ruthless slaughters committed by the Darhks—all of the terror could stop. All she had to do was say yes and all her sins would vanish into thin air— _she could save Laurel _.__

__The mental debate was interrupted, and her hand flew to her chest. For the first time, the pressure she felt there was not the heavy weight of her past life’s burdens—no, this was the weight of a familiar anchor, pulling and grounding her to reality. It was as if there was an invisible link stretching from her chest and she knew, that on the other end of this chain, was her Ava, waiting for the woman she loved to return._ _

__“ _No _.” The word was simple, just a mere syllable, but its effects were vast and immense. In an instant, the dark blue looming over her faded into the background and her thoughts were hers again—no longer in the hands of a demon or its human vessels.___ _

___Standing there—mouth agape in relief and eyes bloodshot—Ava was a sight to behold. In just three short strides, the time agent closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a moment of desperation. Her supple tongue grazed her bottom lip, soothing her worries and calming the endless thoughts running astray in her head._ _ _

___It was only mere minutes ago that she had been presented with a pen to rewrite her history and etch a lifetime that could suit her every wish and desire. And yet, with Ava clinging to her arms and her hand gripping onto blonde locks, she knew that _this _was the best decision she could have ever made.___ _ _

___Because just one kiss of Ava’s mouth, just one touch of her hand, was worth more than spending an eternity without._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed this little drabble!


End file.
